Tea On Her Lips, A Boy's Hands On Her Hips
by Ms. Prim .N. Prissy
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles featuring our intrepid outsider and her coterie of suitors. Naughty girl. First up: "Who's Kissing Alice?" A game.
1. Who's Kissing Alice?

**Disclaimer: **_H/C/J/D No Kuni No Alice _is the rightful property of Quinrose. If any profit is made from these stories and their contents, it's the benefit of satisfaction. Yay for me.

**Author's Note: **My account was looking a little... thin... of late. I find this unsatisfactory, so I decided to stuff it with some writing to appease my inner clutter-junkie. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you kisses. _Lots _of kisses. A delicious collection of them, in perfect drabbles, each bestowed upon by different Wonderland bachelors to my dearest lady love. Can you guess who they are?

* * *

**"Who's Kissing Alice?"**

**-x-**

_**Kiss #1**_

He drew near her in one smooth motion, smiling into her eyes, his large form so easily dwarfing her smaller figure as he gripped her hips in gentle hands. True to his intentions, he aimed straight for her lips, though his eyes flickered and he stopped a hairs-breadth away. Gauging for a reaction. Pleading for permission. When she beckoned him with a smile, he wasted no more time, filling the space between them to claim her mouth in a firm, sweet kiss. A grumble followed a light tug to his ear, and he swallowed her giggle along with her heart.

**-x-**

_**Kiss #2**_

Tangling his fingers in her sun-warmed hair, he yanked her head back to bare her pale throat to his heated gaze, before swooping down to nibble along the line of it. Alice felt light, and when he resurfaced to drag his tongue along her ear, she whimpered and squirmed. He smirked, teasing her. His kiss was rough and yearning—telling her of all of his confusion, his ache and desire—and it left her breathless, left her just as lost as he was, and he thought he didn't mind falling into darkness if it meant she would fall with him.

**-x-**

_**Kiss #3**_

Alice trembled at the first brush of canines against her throat, toes curling, hands tightening their grip on his shirt. His eye glinted as he watched her, alight with mischief as he trailed little nicks and kisses up the column of her neck, along the line of her jaw. A purr rumbled deep in his chest as he scraped his tongue across the curve of her cheek, delighting in her soft giggle. Like a predator on the hunt, he cornered her—patiently, persistently, melding their mouths together and flicking small licks across her lips until she yielded, parting to him.

**-x-**

_**Kiss #4**_

Entranced, he traced the contours of her face with the pads of his fingers, feather-light. He was memorizing her—this girl with her fussy ways and her mediocre coffee and her pretty face—as he leaned forward to brush his mouth across hers in a smooth caress, all longing and tenderness. Breaking the kiss, he whispered her name against her lips, before peppering kisses down her neck to nuzzle the hollow of her throat. Feeling her nails rake down his back, he shivered, sought her kiss once more. In this moment, his Role didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Only them. _Finally_.

* * *

**Originally Posted On:** October 2, 2013  
**Prompt:** Kisses  
**Word Count:** 100, each kiss


	2. What's The Hurry?

**Disclaimer: **_H/C/J/D No Kuni No Alice _is the rightful property of Quinrose.

**Notes:** the fun thing about a game of cat and mouse? you don't catch 'em right away.

**Pairing: **Joker/Alice

**Warnings: **heavily implied hanky panky yo. but still T-rated, sorry folks.

* * *

**"What's The Hurry?"**

**-x-**

"Why haven't you taken me yet?"

In retrospect, perhaps she should have worded that more wisely, because then the hands shaping her ribs still and she's treated to an arched brow and a lewd smile. "Eager, are we? And I've barely even started."

Hot breath hits her ear; a chuckle reverberating in a hard chest. "Patience, love," Joker murmurs, "Good things come to those who wait, hn?"

Oh, she knew. She's endured (enjoyed) much of their slow torture enough to learn that more patience bears fruit to greater rewards.

And those rewards usually come in the form of her trembling; toes curled; spine arching; her voice ringing and echoing pleading whimpering _begging_ his name, for him to take her all and suck her dry, drown her in heat and flesh on this cold ground of black stone. For her to forget, if only temporarily, the guilt that seems to have permanently rooted itself inside her heart.

And that's the crux, isn't it? Her guilt. Her sister. When Alice had fallen in love with the Joker—both of them, White and Black, in equal parts—she'd been ready to bid her adieus, take up a key, and _skip _inside her open cell. Let him lock her up forever.

As long as Joker was there.

But he didn't. Not for the long time that they've been together, and that puzzles her.

"That's not what I meant," she gasps, gripping the Joker in front of her by the hair, pushing him off. He glares death at her, but relents. "I—meant—why haven't you... captured me yet?"

There's a pause wherein the air grows still and quiet around her, just as they do, and she risks a glance at White. His good eye is fixed on her bared shoulder. When he speaks, the corner of his mouth twitches into a half-smile. "See, Joker?" he drawls. "She really is such an ideal prisoner. Even going so far as to ask to be caged. Has anyone ever been so wonderful?"

"Hn." Black drops his head to nuzzle her clavicle, teeth nipping at the soft ridge. "Could've been the worst, for all the damn trouble she's caused."

"Don't try to distract me!" Alice pushes at his head again, and he growls. "I mean I... I'm ready, if you're going to—isn't that your job? I won't run. I don't even want to, but why—?"

A warm mouth seals over hers; White had turned her head to him and kissed her, swallowing her jumbled words, holding her jaw in place with bony fingers. "Why the rush?" he husks against her lips. "Time is meaningless here in Wonderland. We have all of eternity to enjoy before it comes to that... right, dear Alice?"

Heart aflutter, she silently agrees.

* * *

**Originally Posted On:** September 15, 2014  
**Prompt:** None  
**Word Count: **462


End file.
